RPZ Wiki
Welcome to the RPZ Wiki! (I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH THE CREATORS IN ANY WAY, THIS IS JUST A FANDOM WIKI. ANYONE CLAIMING TO BE A CREATOR DOWN BELOW IS TRYING TO TRICK YOU. IGNORE THEM.)'' RPZ is a TV show about 2 teenage girls named Kaiye and Vasaki. After they dropped out of school together, they moved to an unnamed island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. No one really knows anything about this tiny island, which is why nobody could warn them about the odd, intergalactic visitors it attracted! Join Kaiye and Vasaki as they fight to protect themselves, their friends, and everybody on Earth from a wide variety of villains from a variety of places, whether it be on Earth or another planet! Will they make it through the abnormally large hoard of foes hunting them? Does this story have a happy ending? Who will rise and who will fall? We'll get our answers to these questions through RPZ! (this wiki is a work in progress and i'm updating it as much as possible as fast as i can) 'Warning - There will be spoilers below! ' --------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- Information RPZ has been a show since September 16th of 2016. It is still ongoing and its latest episode was called 'Die'. It premiered on July 1st, 2018. The creators are taking a short hiatus so they can spend some time doing other things besides animating. Episodes are supposed to return near the end of July, however the specific release date is currently unannounced. ---- Episode List For a full episode list, visit this link!: https://rp-z.wikia.com/wiki/RPZ_Episode_List ---- Where to Watch I'm just realizing that I can't find the episodes for RPZ in any of the places I could before, not even on youtube? It's taking a long while for me to get character images as well. I used to be able to find them all over google, it's odd. Are there any other fandom members having this problem, or is it just me? The only character page I've been able to fill in is Vasaki, since I already had a picture of her and I had looked up information on her previously that I remembered. Is that why there's no other pre-existing wiki for this show? ---- Trivia - RPZ was first aired on an unknown platform on September 16th, 2016 - - The entire cast of characters was originally going to have English names, but the creators decided to give them Japanese names instead - - It is still unknown as to who the 2 creators are (anyone claiming to be one of them below is FAKE, do not fall for it). - - RPZ was originally going to be a manga, but they thought a show would be more enticing. - - The character Dai has had 4 unnamed voice actresses. The actress for Vasaki did the voice acting for Dai for 2 episodes (the episodes were 'They Followed Us' and 'A Helping Hand', both episodes from the end of Season 3). -